Cerulean eyes and Bitter Tea
by SaraiCat
Summary: A strange cerulean eyed man visits the same cafe every Sunday morning. A curious barista asks the man about a strange tendency and learns more than he was expecting. Sebaciel. Coffee shop/Cafe AU.


Hey guys. I hope you like this one shot. I don't know if it's the cold weather approaching but I love coffee shop/cafe AU's lately. Please follow, favorite and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

I hear the timid sound of the rain falling on the pavement outside as the fresh smell of coffee swirls through the air making me take a deep breath. Feeling even more awake then before, I ran my fingers through my damp black hair. The rain was a pleasant surprise. I say pleasant in the terms that I love the smell of rain, the sound of it, the way people take shelter in the small coffee shop.

I sip the black coffee that I had been drinking, the bitter liquid streaming down my throat. I hear the door bell chime notifying me of the visitor, the first of this long dreary Sunday morning. I let out a long deep chuckle as I listened to the sound of the boots attempt to make heavy steps among the cafe floor. It was the same person as always, the same first customer. My statement was only proven true as large cerulean eyes peered over the register. I readied myself at the register.

"Good morning, what would you like today?" I inwardly chuckled at the hidden humor. He gets the same thing every time at the same time, every Sunday morning.

"A medium steeped tea, black" his wind chime voice attempting to sound grumpy, however I was not phased one bit. This was his usual demeanor.

"Of course" I smirked as I turned back to prepare the tea. I poured the tea out as it had already had been previously steeped. The steam clearing off the boiling beverage as I handed it to him. He had taken a seat at the counter with the stool's, him feet dangling so far from the ground it was almost comedic. He raised the cup to his pale pink lips with caution as he took a small sip from the mug. The bitter liquid made it's way past his lips and I watched as his brow wrinkled. I noticed that every time he sips his tea he seems to wrinkle his brow in disgust almost.

"Why do you drink such bitter tea if you don't even seem to like it?" I asked curiously.

 **P.O.V switch**

I heard the mumble of words drawing me out of my spaced out state.

"Excuse me" I said annoyed, he was clearly talking to me there was no one else in this cafe. What could be so important to interrupt me?

"I said: Why do you drink such bitter tea if you don't even seem to like it?" he repeated a bit annoyed that I hadn't heard him the first time. I sighed as the words ran through my mind over and over evaluating them.

"You're right I don't like bitter tea" I mumbled under my breath not caring if he could actually hear.

"Then why do you drink it?" he asked curiosity and confusion masked in his voice.

"Life is bitter, so why shouldn't my tea be too? It helps keep me grounded" I said as i saw him raise an eyebrow in response.

"I still don't get it" he said confused.

"You don't have to" I said. He grabbed my tea cup making me let out a nasally squeak.

"What the hell are you doing" I spat. I watched him wide eyed as he poured it down the sink. I was thinking so many things I could say but none of them seemed right on my lips so I got up and left.

 **P.O.V switch back**

I sighed with regret as I drank my bitter coffee thinking of cerulean eyes. He wasn't coming I thought to myself as I stared at the door. It was five minutes past the time he was usually here at. This would normally not be a problem if he was anyone else but he's not anyone else. My mind ran over the short conversation and then my spilling his tea down the drain analyzing it. He had completely legitimate reasons not to come back. I readied myself at the register, as I mumbled with my head down

"Good morning, what would you like this morning?".

"Miss me much" a familiar wind chime voice rang through the cafe. My head snapped up at this as I saw a smirk under cerulean eyes that mirrored the one I usually wore. I turned to make his usual as his voice caught me and I half way turned to face him.

"You forgot to take my order" he said while clicking his tongue. I raised my eyebrows at this he continued

"I would like a medium tea triple triple please" I stood there a bit shocked.

"No more bitter tea?" I asked curiously.

"My life got a little less bitter, I suppose" he said as the smirk fell off his face. I let a small smile twist the ends of my lips upward.


End file.
